


Pie

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor, Innuendo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pie

Lavender was pulled the pie from the oven when she heard the front door open.

"What is that glorious smell?" she heard Charlie say from the other room.

"Come in the kitchen and find out." She busied herself at the sink until Charlie's footsteps stopped.

"Wow. Who cares about pie?"

She turned and bit her lip coyly. "But I made your favourite."

He stalked closer, licking his lips. "Yes, you did. Wearing my favourite outfit."

"This little thing?" She held out the edges of her apron.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her bare bottom. "I'm famished."

"The pie isn't cool."

Charlie picked her up. "I guess I'll have to eat something else."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said as he carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
